


The Turning Point

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: New Year's resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at snape100 in 2004.

It's been a year.

A year since Snape rose from his cold bed, and threw open the door to reveal Potter standing there, haggard, as the clocks struck twelve, marking the passing of the year.

Snape let him in: through the door, into Snape's bed.

It can't go on. Potter knows, yet he lingers.

Snape almost says goodbye, but Potter captures his lips in a kiss, just as the clocks strike twelve, before dropping back onto the bed.

Snape stares at the bottle in his hand, then at the ravaged face on the pillow.

He resolves to do it today.


End file.
